jnationlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Veration Confederation
The Veration Confederation is a union of city-states located in the Veration Providences (RW, Norway, Sweden, and Finland). The Veration Providences contains hundreds of city-states. The Veration Confederation, however, is made up 24 city states: the Corashia, the Imora, the Roleshe, the Galvine, the Borleth, the Yarenthe, the Nambera, the Wolshe, the Siera, the Xialo, the Keba, the Molshe, the Volshe, the Peable, the Anesa, the Heshika, the Qiola, the Telera, the Egea, the Rhene, the Juane, the Lenne, the Delphe, and the Jiore. The Corashia and the Imora are the two main governing bodies in the Confederation and forms together to fight similar opponents. History The Veration Providences experienced many tribal conflicts. The most notable include: the Len-Galve War, the Keba-Nambe War, the Sie-Jua War, the Yare-Hesha War, and the Jio-Molse War. However, the Cora-Ima-Flaske War was the most important conflict. It resulted in the propelling of the Corashia and the Imora and the destruction of the original largest and most powerful city-state, Flaskene. The Corashia and the Imora both emerged as the strongest city-states in the Veration Providences. Both continued to vie for dominance of the Providences, leading to the Great Cora-Ima War. This war forced every other city-state to choose and support either side. Before the fighting commenced, however, a Greysoule invasion of the western Veration Providences caused the two city-states and their allies called a truce. They formed the Veration Confederation to ward off the Greysoulish armies. The Confederation was offered by the Corashia and the Imora after their future allies in the Great Cora-Ima War were attacked. The city-states of Borleth, Delphe, and Rhene were attacked by the Greysoulish. The Confederation received the support of all eventual 24 members and each one provided the manpower and resources they could to fight the invaders. This started the First Gresou-Vera War. The Confederation successfully defeated the first wave, but were greatly countered by the second wave. The Greysoulish advance went as far east as the city-state of Peable, occupying as many as 8 of the city-states at its peak. The Battle of Egea was where a Veration Confederation coalition stopped the Greysoulish march and started their decline. The Greysoulish were able to hold their position for a while, but slowly retreated. Eventually, there was a deadlock on the front, and the Kingdom of Greysoule and the Veration Confederation eventually reached an agreement, in the Rhene Treaty. The Rhene Treaty forced Greysoule to give back all its conquered land to the Veration city-states. In return, the Kingdom of Greysoule was given complete control of two of the largest cities in the Veration Providences - Grecher (RW, Bergen, Norway) and Baleze (RW, Stavanger, Norway). It also provided Greysoulish sailors and merchants the ability to freely pass through and trade in two of the largest merchant cities - Qualishe (RW, Alesund, Norway) and Rouske (RW, Oslo, Norway). The King of Greysoule and the leaders of the 24 city-states in the Veration Confederation signed the Rhene Treaty. Since the First Gresou-Vera War, the Confederation formed together to solve other epidemics in the region, including domestic and foreign affairs. Domestically, the Confederation dealt with uprisings, attacks from non-Confederation city-states, and inter-Confederation skirmishes that bloomed into a large-scale event. The largest magnitude of disputes occurred in the Grasonland conflict, the Balatik Sea (RW, Baltic Sea) War, and the Invasion of Michael's People. The Second Gresou-Vera War, was the Confederation's toughest challenge since their first war and to this point in history. The Great King of All the Peoples in the Kingdom of Greysoule launched a full-on invasion of the Veration Providences. The armies conquered all and more of the territory previously conquered. It was hard-fought, but the location of the Corashia and the Imora, the two largest and most powerful city-states in the Veration Confederation allowed them to continue to fight. They were forced to ally with Ishica to be able to defeat the Greysoulish armies, which came dangerously close to the Corashia and the Imora. The treaty with the Ishica provided what was left of the Confederation to prevent the spread of the Greysoulish. Finally, the war came to an end with the deadlocking of both sides. In the Second Rhene Treaty, the conquered Veration Providences territory was surrenderd by Greysoule. In return, was given Qualishe as sole owner and Greysoule was permitted to establish 13 permanent colonies in the western coastline of the Veration Providences. These colonies are not direct ownership of the land, but they are settlements and outposts of Greysoulish citizens. In addition, Greysoule would be provided annual shipments of gold and iron, valuable resources in the Veration Providences, in substantial quantities for 100 years. Everyone signed off on the deal, and the Veration Confederation left with a devastating victory. Functions The Veration Confederation is the largest governing body in the Veration Providences. It has worked to destroy other alliances in the Providences between non-member city-states. It has fought against both foreign and domestic attacks. The Veration Confederation is made up of the Confederation Council of 42 members, two per city-state. These members are selected by their own city-state, according to their own system of government. The Council votes on issues and whether or not the Confederation should get involved. There is a minimum requirement of 36 votes for the Confederation to take action. This means that small conflicts between members or even uprisings in a member city-state usually do not receive a resolve from the Confederation. When the Veration Confederation does not vote to take action, the members are allowed to try to solve it themselves. The one caveat to this, however, is that a new alliance between members may not be created so that the Confederation is never threatened. Providing aid is acceptable, but alliances or perceived alliances are punishable by the Council. This has only been declared twice, between the Nambera and the Volshe and the Corashia and the Egea. Sanctions were placed on them and one member of each city-state was stripped from their city-state on the Council. The Nambera and the Volshe were hit the hardest as these lasted for 38 years (they needed a "yes" vote on the Council). The Corashia and the Egea, however, was only punished for 6 years, causing many members of the Council who voted "no" to believe the Corashia, one of the two most powerful city-states, had "cheated," forming a coalition to vote "no" for everything Corashia favored. Alliances outside of the Confederation may be made by members, most notable ones include the Joire, the Heshika, and the Xialo.